New Horizons
by angel on wings
Summary: Within minutes Korra's breathing evened out, and Asami put her arm around Korra's waist. With the other arm propping her up she delicately tucked the stray strands of Korra's hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear, "I love you Korra. So much." And gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Takes place after Book 4 Finale in the Spirit World.
1. Words Unsaid

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, all of it belongs to Nickelodeon **

**So after the finale, I had a few ideas about a Korrasami fanfic. For those of you who wanted Makorra, please don't hate! :)**

**This story will follow Korra and Asami's adventures in the spirit world (yes they will meet Iroh!) and later on when they return to Republic City.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Words Unsaid**

Korra and Asami's hands reached for each other's. This was one adventure they were taking. No family, no friends. Just the two of them.

They both stepped into the spirit portal and turned to face each other, their other empty hand reaching out for the other's hand. They held each other's gaze before entering the spirit portal. It was a few seconds, but it was enough.

Korra's heart skipped a beat and started racing. She was sort of afraid to love again after the whole Mako fiasco. But she couldn't help but love everything about Asami. Here she was, facing the most beautiful, smartest girl she had ever known.

Asami couldn't help but smile. Here she was going on this wondrous adventure with her best friend. No. The girl she managed to grow feelings for over a period of time. The girl who was separated from her for three years. Her heart ached for Korra while she was recovering. And now, she would have her all for herself. For now. Before the portal engulfed them and transported them to a new world, she couldn't help but think '_This girl is breathtaking. And she's all mine.'_

It was a split second while being transported that they lost sight of each other. Asami turned tense, worried that Korra wasn't being transported with her. Her hands were in the same position as when she was holding Korra's hands. She felt a slight weight on them. Korra was still there. _'Good' _she thought.

A second later they were in a new world. Everthing was so new to Asami. She just gazed at everything around her in awe, taking everything in. But Korra wasn't taking her surroundings in. She was standing by Asami's side gazing at her. Her jet black, almost- hip length hair, her glittering emerald green eyes, the way her red lips parted in awe, the curve of her hips, to her slim figure. Korra knew she liked Asami for a while but they never really had the time to enjoy each other's company thanks to Kuvira.

Asami finally broke the not so awkward silence. "Wow. This place is amazing, Korra!" There were hundreds of spirits floating around the place, some by land, some by air.

Korra quickly snapped out of her trance and replied with a simple, "Yup! It's a pretty great place!" She still couldn't get Asami out of her head. "So, you never told me how long we're planning to stay here for."

"For as long as you want1" Asami responded with a smile. "I want you to show me everything and we'll camp as we go!"

"Sounds like a plan! I know some pretty neat places we can go."

"That sounds great. I'll go anywhere with you."

Korra looked down so her hair covered the blush that engulfed her cheeks. "I would to," she muttered to herself.

Asami raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you say Korra?"

That caused Korra to blush even more, look up, and say almost too quickly, "Oh nothing! Just mumbling to myself."

Asami quickly looked to the ground, biting her lip. "Alright. What should we do first?"

Before Korra could respond, a spirit floated over towards the pair. It was a little spirit that looked almost like a bunny. It almost reminded Korra of BumJu. The spirit landed on Asami's shoulder and she giggled. "Well, hello there little guy!" Korra couldn't help but smile. Every time Asami smiled, every time Asami moved, Korra was entranced. There was something so elegant about her. When she smiled, laughed, or even talked, Korra would be drawn in to her even more. A spark would light up Asami's eyes every time she saw something she loved.

"Korra?"

"Huh? What?"

"These spirits are so cute."

"Yeah they can be. If they don't get to your snacks first." Korra pet the little bunny- looking spirit on Asami's shoulder. Asami proceeded to grab a piece of cake out from her backpack and feed the spirit. "There ya go little guy. Run along now."

The spirit flew over to his friends who were all settled near a tree.

A sudden shiver went through Korra's body. Asami took notice and asked, "Korra you cold? I can give you my jacket-"

Korra didn't want her feelings for Asami to become crystal clear yet. She wanted to know if Asami for sure felt the same way.

"No, no. I'm fine. But it's getting dark. We should camp for the night and we'll start out into the rest of the spirit world tomorrow."

"Okay. How about I gather wood for a fire, and you set up the tent?"

Korra gave an affirmative nod.

She started pulling gear out from their backpacks. Before Asami went to gather firewood Korra cleared her throat and asked, "Uh Asami? There's only one tent."

With the slightest grin on her face Asami said, "I know…I didn't do that by accident. I thought it could be fun for us to sleep together. Almost like a…sleepover, I guess."

"That'd be great!" Korra added almost too eagerly. Maybe Asami really did like her? Korra was more of a fighter, not a thinker. Asami was one puzzle that was worth figuring out.

Left alone to deal with the tent, Korra started picking up a corner of the tent and looking at it funny. "Why is there a hole at this corner? Is this peg supposed to go in it? Hmm… worth a shot."

Korra put the peg into the hole and grabbed a small wooden hammer that would place the peg in the ground. Korra struck the peg. It fell and Korra hammered her own hand. "OUCH! STUPID HAMMER, COOPERATE!" Korra made another attempt all the while thinking, _'I will impress Asami. I am not useless. I know how to put up a tent. It's as easy as riding a bike. Wait. I've never rode a bike before.'_

The hammer went down on her hand again. Korra, never the one to be patient with anything or anyone, grew frustrated quite easily with the tent. "Alright tent. If you won't be nice to me, I won't be nice to you!"

Her hand curled into a ball and she about to set the tent on fire with firebending. Before she could draw her arm back, she heard a shout.

"Korra, no!" Asami ran over and dropped the firewood near the tent.

Korra looked exasperated. "This tent won't cooperate with me."

Asami tried to stifle a laugh. She knew Korra, the ever-so-patient one.

"Here. Let me show you." Asami proceeded to place the peg into Korra's hand. Her hand lingered on Korra's a little longer than it should have. Asami then grabbed the hammer and made Korra hold it, while she held onto Korra's hand to guide it. She stood behind Korra, both hands clasped on top of hers. Korra couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn up. This just felt so…right to her.

Korra bent over to place the peg in the ground, and she felt Asami do the same thing behind her.

Asami seemed to be comfortable.

"Now place the peg in the ground like this. Tap it gently with the hammer until you're sure it's in the ground. Then, go ahead and hammer away." Asami stuck with Korra until the peg was in the ground properly. Korra wasn't concentrating but let Asami's guiding hands do all the work, while all she could think about was how awkward her position was.

When Asami left Korra so she could start the fire, Korra breathed a sigh of relief. _'A little too close for comfort.'_

When the tent was done and the two were sitting by the fire, Asami looked over at Korra and placed her hand on top of the short-haired brunette's hand. Korra looked over at Asami and smiled. She didn't flinch at the small gesture but wanted to live in the moment.

The spirits, still awake, glided by the two and the glow of the spirits lit up the night sky. In the far distance, the two spirit portals that lead to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes could be seen.

Asami began to speak. "Korra I-"

"Asami wait." Korra's hand dropped from Asami's and Korra stared at the fire a minute before continuing.

"I just want to apologize again, for everything. I really mean it. I'm sorry I wrote so little to you, I'm sorry I didn't come back to Republic City sooner or this whole Kuvira thing wouldn't have happened. After what Zaheer did to me…I just felt so lost and alone, like nobody needed me. I was weak, I was lost, I was afraid that I wouldn't find myself again. I felt like there was nothing left for me to do, that was there was nothing left for the Avatar to do in this world. That's why I left for the Earth Kingdom after healing in the Southern Water Tribe. I felt like I needed to prove something. That I wasn't weak. I needed to find my strength in bending again. I needed to find the Avatar in me again. But I was so stupid. I didn't realize it sooner. Forcing myself to take on something that I wasn't ready for wouldn't bring myself home. The people I loved would help me do that. But I was ashamed of myself. I was weak and vulnerable…I felt like I couldn't show my face to you guys because of that. I was a wreck. But after seeing you guys again, I was home. You guys are like home to me. But… "

Korra looked over at Asami with her eyes almost welling up in tears.

It took Asami by surprise because Korra was always a tough girl. If something made her cry, it must be something serious she was about to say.

Korra continued, "But Asami, you were more like home to me, and you brought me home more than anything or anyone else. When I was in a bad place I thought of doing terrible things to myself, but the thought of you and your letters stopped me from doing whatever it was I wanted to do. You gave me hope that maybe I could still pull through and see you again. Then I'd be home again. Maybe I'd find myself again and I-I just-"

Asami didn't need to hear anymore. She wrapped Korra up in her arms. One arm around her waist, the other holding Korra's head to her chest. She just let Korra cry until the tears ran dry. This was new to Asami. Whenever Korra wrote it was always the positive how she was trying harder everyday, there was hardly ever the negatives about what she was going through.

"Korra, it's okay. I know what you were going through was rough. But you have absolutely no need to apologize. You know I would've been there for you every step of the way if you'd just let me go with you to the Southern Water Tribe. I should've been there for you more, I'm sorry. But you should've told me what was going on so I could've been there for you more. You didn't need to put on a brave face for any of us. We would've been there regardless of anything you felt, regardless of what you were going through. But… the past is behind you now Korra. Leave it there. From here on out, I'll be with you. Every step of the way. I'd go anywhere with you, follow you the ends of the Earth if need be. I'm just glad you're here now, because I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd feel lost myself."

Korra gripped Asami tighter into the hug, and Asami did the same.

Asami just let Korra lean into her and sob silently. She knew how difficult it just was for Korra to admit the truth to her, and only her, when she was lying through her teeth in those letters she wrote, with all the positivity she didn't really feel during recovery.

Korra let go of Asami a few minutes later and wiped the tears off her cheek. "Thank you Asami."

Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and with her other hand wiped off the stray tears on Korra's other cheek.

"Korra, you're more than welcome. I'd do anything for you. You know that. Now… how about we go off to bed. We've had a long day not just because of Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, but because of this talk. I'm glad you told me by the way."

"I trust you Asami. I always have."

Asami put out the fire and the two girls climbed into the tent.

After being partied out and having an emotionally exhausting night, Asami didn't expect Korra to say another word, which was true. She comfortingly rubbed Korra on her arm. With Korra's back turned to Asami, Asami took in Korra's strong well built body, with her perfectly shaped muscles, and the brown hair that fell around her neck.

Within minutes Korra's breathing evened out, and Asami put her arm around Korra's waist. With the other arm propping her up she delicately tucked the stray strands of Korra's hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear, "I love you Korra. So much." And gave the sleeping brunette a light kiss on the forehead before putting her head back down on the pillow and snuggling close to her best friend. The girl who over the past few years she'd learned to grow feelings for.

**Back in Republic City**

Bolin was sitting at one of the reception tables at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding stuffing his face with food when Pabu climbed his way onto Bolin's shoulder.

"Not now Pabu! This cake is delicious and I can't share because you can't eat cake."

Opal rolled her eyes. "Bolin, I don't think that's what Pabu is trying to tell you."

She saw a little paper rolled up in Pabu's jacket, the same one he used when carrying Varrick's wedding vows, and unrolled it.

"Bolin, look at this."

Bolin took the paper from Opal and read it. _'Sorry for having to leave this way. We didn't want a fuss or to disrupt the fun. Asami and I took a little vacation into the spirit world. Don't come looking, we won't be gone long. _

_-Korra.'_

At that moment Jinora walked by their table and asked, "Has anyone seen Korra? I can't find her."

Mako walked up next to Jinora and said, "I can't find Asami either. Raiko wants to congratulate them for what they did in stopping Kuvira."

Bolin had a fork full of cake halfway to his mouth when he stopped and waved the paper in his hand. "Uhhh. I think I know where they went. According to this note they went on a vacation to the spirit world but they won't be gone long."

"They what?" Mako asked. "Why do they need to disappear at the most inconvenient of times."

"And without Wu!" Wu had silently and unexpectedly walked up to the group and heard the conversation.

Mako sighed and said, "Not now, Wu."

Jinora, growing into an intelligent, bright girl said, "Someone will have to tell the President that they are not available at the moment and congratulations will have to be set at a later date. Let them enjoy their time together. They deserve a break from the real world especially what they've both just been through."

Mako responded, "I guess you're right. Wherever they are in that spirit world, I know they're looking out for each other."


	2. Tea, Pai Sho, and Truths

**Chapter 2: Tea, Pai Sho, and Truths**

**A/N: I do not own Legend of Korra all rights go to the creators and Nick**

**Kuvira will come up in this story along the way. It'll tie in which is why she's mentioned a few times here x)**

**On another note: I hope everyone is having a happy holiday and Happy New Years to everyone!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! I really appreciate it so much! It really helps me keep the story going :)**

**Enjoy xx**

Bright light started streaming through the tent and Korra tried to shut her eyes tighter. After having to keep on her toes about Kuvira the past few weeks, she barely got a wink of sleep. Now that she could finally rest up and have some down time with her best friend, she didn't want this peace to end.

Korra groaned. "Stupid sun, go away. Just let me sleep."

She rolled over on her other side and found Asami all bundled in the thin blanket over her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, not even a hair out of place it was almost a miracle to Korra, who started brushing her tangled hair with her fingers.

She couldn't help but stare at Asami. Her tank top strap had fallen off her shoulder and onto her arm. Her jet-black hair haloed around her face perfectly, and some fell onto her shoulders. Her dark red lips parted while Asami drew in deep breaths.

'_Why can't I just admit my feelings for you already?'_

She lifted a hand and ever so gently lifted the strap back onto Asami's shoulder.

Asami mumbled something inaudible and Korra quickly pulled her hand away in fear that she woke Asami up.

Asami almost immediately shot up and screamed, "Korra!"

"A-Asami? You okay?"

"Korra… Korra thank god you're here," she exclaimed.

Korra's eyebrow shot up and she asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I-it's fine."

Korra crossed her arms and said, "You're a bullshit liar, Asami. Whenever you answer someone with 'I'm fine', you're really not. If I've learned something the past four years about you, one of them would be that. Now…are you going to tell me what's up? Or am I going to have to force it out of you? Have these nightmares been bothering you? And don't say they haven't because those almost dark circles under your eyes tell me otherwise."

"There's nothing wrong!"

Korra smugly said, "And you crying out for me in your nightmare is something not to worry about?"

Asami gave a wry smirk and replied, "There's no talking myself out of this one, is there."

"No, absolutely not. Whenever I struggled, Asami, you were always there for me, always looking out for me, and taking care of me. Now it's my turn to be there for you. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, this has been going on for a while now but ever since Zaheer put the poison in you and you physically became weak, I became worried about you when you wouldn't let me go to the South Pole with you. I could read between the lines in those letters you sent me even though I didn't really know how bad you were mentally. I kept having nightmares of losing you to Zaheer, to actions I thought you would inflict upon yourself. I was scared Korra. At some points I thought something really did happen to you because you would never write back. I didn't want to lose you Korra because at one point in our journey as Team Avatar I realized that-"

"Realized what?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. A stupid notion of mine."

Brushing off Asami's mysterious "stupid notion", Korra wrapped Asami up in a hug. She felt a wet tear drop onto her shoulder. "Asami, you'll never lose me again. I promise. I'm still here, and I always will be. I won't run away again. I'll always be by your side as long as you need me."

Asami thought to herself, _'Forever, Korra. I want you here forever.'_

The words Asami wanted to utter into Korra's ears didn't come out the way she wanted. "Thank you, Korra," was all that came out.

Korra was expecting something a bit more than a thank you. _'Maybe Asami doesn't like me. Maybe it was all just a stupid notion in my head. How could I have been so stupid?"_

Korra then went on. "How about we grab some fruit for breakfast along the way?"

Asami gave a confused look. "Fruit from…where exactly? And where are we going?"

"From the trees. You can get some great mangos and stuff. The answer to your second question is a surprise! But I know you'll love it!"

"Alright then! Let's get going!"

The pair threw on the rest of their clothes and packed up the tent. Asami followed Korra onto a dirt path.

After a few minutes of walking, trees that grew along the side of the path sheltered the dirt path. Sweet, ripe, mangos grew on them. Korra quickly did some airbending and grabbed a mango from a branch high up. Asami chose another a tree a few feet ahead of Korra's.

As Korra tossed her mango in the air and caught it, she yelled, "Need some help?"

"Uh- yeah! That'd be great!"

Asami already knew she wasn't much of a tree climber, let alone have airbending that could've easily helped her get the mango she wanted.

Korra peered up at the tree and asked, "So, which one do you want?"

Asami remarked, "They all look the same. I'll climb on your shoulders and I'll get it."

"If that's what you want."

Korra kneeled down while Asami got on her shoulders. Asami was delicate, practically weightless when Korra stood up. She anchored Asami's legs, with her hands, to her shoulders, and Asami reached up and grabbed a mango that was hidden behind some branches.

"Alright Korra! You can let me down now!" Korra kneeled down and Asami placed her feet on the ground. As Korra turned to face Asami she tripped over a branch lying in the middle of the path. She fell into Asami and Asami hit the ground with a thump. When the girls opened their eyes they found themselves one on top of the other. Asami had the urge to just wrap her arms around Korra and hold her there. The way she always wanted them to be.

' _This was just a coincidence. An accident. Korra doesn't like me like that.'_

Korra blushed and quickly went to put a hand on the ground to pick herself back up. Only… it wasn't exactly the ground she put her hand on.

Asami blushed madly and said, "Umm…Korra?"

Korra looked down and it definitely was not the ground her hand aimed for. Her hand was on Asami's breast. She quickly scrambled away and exclaimed, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's, um, fine…don't worry about it."

Korra turned around to face away from Asami and facepalm herself. "What the hell am I doing?"

Asami seemed to brush off the little incident very well and tried to help Korra get her mind off of it too. "Korra, where exactly are you taking me?"

Korra's blush quickly faded and she grabbed Asami's hand. "If you can run, we'll be there before you know it!"

Asami curled her fingers around Korra's hand and ran behind her.

When their legs just about started to feel like jello, Korra stopped.

"Are we here?" Asami asked.

Korra stayed silent for a few seconds and could hear humming like someone singing a song just in the distance.

Korra grinned and said, "Yup! We're here. Close your eyes!"

Asami gladly did so and Korra took Asami's hand while leading her into a small clearing.

In the middle of the clearing sat an old man with white hair, playing on a Pai Sho board, with many spirits surrounding him. When Korra pulled Asami to the edge of the clearing she said, "Alright! Open your eyes!"

Asami opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She'd heard from General Iroh, who heard stories from former Fire Lord Zuko, about his grandfather's Uncle. Iroh was the Dragon of the West and was one of the greatest Pai Sho players around!

Asami whispered to Korra, "Is this THE Iroh? Zuko's uncle?"

"It sure is!"

Iroh looked up from his Pai Sho board and exclaimed, "Ah! Korra! Nice to see you again! Come, sit! Ask your lady friend to join us too!"

"Korra, he knows you?"

"We've chatted before."

Korra waved at Iroh and started dragging Asami towards him while she stared. Dumbfounded. She knew she was a great Pai Sho player, but never believed she would come face to face with the greatest Pai Sho player ever.

Iroh had the Pai Sho board before him and a little fire with a kettle of tea hanging over it.

Iroh looked up and smiled at the two ladies. He gestured for them to sit down and began speaking. "It's been a while Korra. How are you doing?"

"I'm great. Thanks. I never got a chance to thank you a few years ago when…"

"Ah. Don't mention it. So what brings you to the spirit world?"

"Actually, Asami and I came here for a short vacation from Republic City."

A concerned look spread over Iroh's face. "Word travels. Apparently that lady, Kuvira, nearly destroyed Republic City. Aang would be ashamed at what Republic City has come to now."

Asami asked, "How do you know about what Kuvira did?"

"The spirits. If you listen close enough, you can understand what they tell you. You're a very pretty young lady. Good choice for a girlfriend Korra. She's beautiful, smart, AND talented from what I hear. Here, have some tea."

Korra and Asami blushed at Iroh's comment. Korra proceeded to explain. "Uhm…we're not really… I mean…I guess… well we're kinda…"

Iroh winked. "I already know Korra. No need to keep secrets."

To break the awkward silence Asami asked, "You play Pai Sho?"

"Ah yes! You could call me the Dragon of the West, the Grand Lotus, or put simply, the best Pai Sho player around."

Korra laughed. "I'd love for you to take on Asami. She's the greatest Pai Sho player of my time."

Iroh grinned. "How about we play a round?"

Asami smiled. "Great! Bring it on!"

Not being much of a Pai Sho player herself, Korra sat next to Asami, put an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Come on Asami. You can do it." Asami turned to give Korra a quick peck on top of her head and said, "We'll see. I'm playing with one of the best Pai Sho players from Aang's time. He's had… a lot of practice. But thanks for the encouragement sweetie."

With the tea poured, and the two players already knee deep in the Pai Sho game, Korra got bored and started drinking her umpteenth cup of tea when the White Lotus tile was placed in the middle.

"Good game, my dear Asami. You are quite the opponent."

"Wow!" Asami exclaimed. "You are amazing as they say. Maybe one day I'll come back to visit and beat you in Pai Sho once and for all."

"I've had a lot of practice," Iroh chuckled. He poured himself a cup of tea and one for Asami.

"Korra, my dear, would you like some tea?"

"Uhh… no thanks. I've had enough tea to last me a while."

"Enough tea? That's like saying you've had enough of breathing."

The two girls laughed at his joke, which he always used to pull on Zuko.

He proceeded to ask the girls a lot of questions about the lives on the other side of the spirit portal. "How is my grandson, Zuko?"

Korra smiled. "He misses you, a lot Iroh. Why don't you come back with us? He would love to see you. Same with Izumi and General Iroh."

"Maybe one day Korra. My time is long gone. I chose my life among the spirits and here I will stay. It's much more peaceful here. How are Zuko's friends?"

Asami's eyes sparkled. "Toph disappeared for a while but Korra found her living in the swamp."

"In the swamp? That Toph was always a strange child when I knew her. But when you got to know her she had a good heart."

Korra then said, "Sokka's…not around anymore. Katara's still living in the Southern Water Tribe. Unfortunately, we haven't really gotten around to a little reunion between the three of them what with the whole Zaheer and Kuvira thing going on."

"My wish for my nephew is that he gets to see them at least one last time. Those kids changed Zuko many years ago. He became a better person and I couldn't have been prouder when he was crowned Fire Lord."

Asami smiled. "That's so sweet."

"And I couldn't be prouder of you, Korra. You carried on Aang's legacy very bravely. You are a strong girl. You've matured. And even got the girl," he winked.

Korra muttered under her breath, "Oh give it a rest will ya?"

Asami smiled at Iroh. "She certainly did."

Korra looked up in surprise and Asami winked at her.

Korra and Asami stayed a while with Iroh. They laughed, talked, reminisced, told stories from each of their times, and Iroh even tried to patiently teach Korra, Pai Sho. All the while, Korra couldn't help but think about what Asami said.

'_I got the girl. She's dropping hints like Meelo drops fart bombs. I can't even make a move. God, Korra, man up.' _

The day flew by so fast that Iroh finally said, "Well ladies, I had a lovely time with you. Korra, tell Zuko that I miss him…a lot. One day I will come visit. It's getting late. You should set up camp for the night."

Iroh gathered up his Pai Sho board, and picked up his tea kettle, and went on his way to his little hut beyond the grove of trees.

Asami turned to Korra and said, "How about I quickly set up the tent and you start the fire?"

Korra gave an affirmative nod and gathered up twigs nearby. Firebending a fire was a lot easier than pegging down a tent.

After a few minutes, Korra and Asami found themselves sitting by the fire.

"What's on your mind Korra?" Asami asked.

"It's just a thought I had. I want Suyin to let Kuvira go."

Asami gave a look of shock, surprise, maybe even one of upset and anger. "Korra. That's impossible. How could anyone let her go, let alone forgive her after what she did? If it weren't for her, my father wouldn't be gone. She almost killed you; she caused the near destruction of Republic City. She caused everyone a lot of pain and grief. How can you even begin to think of letting her go?"

"I can forgive her Asami. I don't care what people say. I know her. She didn't mean for things to turn out like this. Maybe when we get back to Republic City I can talk to her."

Asami grimaced. "Be careful what you do Korra. I trust you, but I don't want more trouble with Kuvira. Speaking of Republic City, I hope Bolin got that letter you left with Pabu."

Korra laughed. "Or he may have been too busy stuffing his face with cake. God it's so good to be around you guys again. I've missed those times. We haven't really had any down time together have we?"

"You're right," Asami smiled while looking up at the Northern Lights. "Maybe the Avatar can extend her vacation, but this time with a little more company."

Korra playfully pouted. "But I like the company I have now."

Asami pulled Korra into a playful hug and said, "Well my poor little Avatar, you're going to have to share me when we get back to Republic City."

Korra whispered into her ear, "I wish I didn't."

As they pulled back from their embrace, Korra said, "Well, I'm wiped. You coming?" She held out a hand for Asami to take.

Asami hugged her knees close to her and looked at the ground. Korra sat back down and asked, "Are you scared of those nightmares again?"

"I'll admit they scare me. They just seem so real."

Korra put an arm around Asami and said, "Just remember. I'll be right beside you all night, and forever. I promise, Asami. I won't leave you."

Asami looked at Korra and said, "I know, Korra. I always have."

She took Korra's hand and walked with her into the tent, and they took off the jackets they were both wearing.

Korra turned to Asami who was just about ready to settle into bed. "Asami, I need to tell you something."

Asami sat up and faced Korra. "What's up?"

'_Come on Korra, you can do it. Just spit it out already.'_

"I don't know if this sounds awkward to you or anything, but it sounded weird in my head when I was rehearsing it."

Asami rose an eyebrow and gave a smug grin to Korra. "You're rambling, get to the point."

"I really like you Asami."

"I know that, Korra. You're my best friend."

Korra grew frustrated at herself and kept trying to get the words out properly. "Asami, I don't mean just as a friend."

Asami seemed a bit surprised but, being curious, she wanted to hear the rest of what Korra had to say. "Alright, explain."

"I really like you Asami, more than a friend. If there was one person I wanted by my side during my stay in the Southern Water Tribe while I was healing, I wanted it to be you. I guess I just wanted time to heal by myself though. You were the person I missed the most, the one person I wanted to talk to every night when I didn't feel so good. When I saw you when I finally returned to Republic City, I felt like the happiest person ever. You were and still are a good person to me Asami. I guess I slowly started falling in love with my best friend. I love you, Asami."

Asami seemed kind of shocked at the sudden confession but shared her side of it too. "And I realized it took almost losing my best friend to Zaheer's poison for three years to realize that I loved my best friend too. And I didn't want to lose her."

Korra wiped sweat off her brow and said, "Wow I thought that was going to be awkward. I'm so happy you feel the same way. I thought-"

Before she could say anymore, Asami's lips had engulfed hers, and her hand was behind Korra's neck, pulling her closer to her, as if when she let go the kiss wouldn't be real.

Korra, who would've normally found this situation awkward, although they just admitted their feelings for each other, gently pushed Asami down on the sheets.

With their bodies pressed against each other, the curve of Korra's body perfectly fit Asami's like they were made for each other, like Yin and Yang. They balanced each other out. Korra liked to use brute force to solve some problems, wasn't patient with many things, had a very spiritual side and was very forgiving. Asami liked to talk things out calmly, was very patient, had the advances of technology on her side, and didn't forgive quite so easily as Korra did.

There lips grasped for the other's, their hands holding each other's bodies. At the sheer joy of this moment both Korra and Asami lost track of time, almost forgetting they needed air. When they parted lips, gasping for breath, Asami said, "I've been waiting for this…for the longest time. I finally have you. I'm not letting you go."

Korra rolled over to lay beside Asami, and Korra entwined her legs with hers, her arm draping across Asami's body. Asami's hand held Korra's delicately.

Asami looked to the side to find Korra's crystal blue eyes staring at her own. Those eyes only she wanted to stare into, the windows into Korra's soul. She wanted to figure out this Avatar, this puzzle set before her.

Korra said tiredly, "I'm not letting you go either, Asami. I love you."

Asami kissed the top of Korra's head and they both fell asleep to the one happy thought that possessed their minds. _'I finally have the girl I love.'_

**In Republic City**

After the previous days events, cleanup started in the heart of Republic City. The new airbenders used their skills to blow debris away and off the street.

Mako was helping Bolin move the larger rocks off the roads. As Bolin was earthbending a particularly heavy boulder he gasped out, "Boy would it be helpful for Korra to go into the Avatar state and do this in one go."

Mako smirked. "C'mon buddy. I know you can do it."

As Bolin moved the boulder to one side, he said, "Why couldn't they invite us on their little vacation? Do you think they're like…together or something? I don't know."

Mako face turned to one of a little shock at the notion Bolin just brought up. "Um…"

"Mako, such a horrible boyfriend to the both of them for cheating, that his ex-girlfriends end up falling for each other. What a crazy idea." He started laughing at his joke.

Mako couldn't help but feel that maybe there might be some truth to Bolin's joking remark.

**A/N: If you've read this far, thanks for reading! New Chapter will be out after New Years and hopefully before schools starts :)**

**~angel**


End file.
